


Infatuation

by janusrome



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, F/F, F/M, Major Spoilers, Multi, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>角色研究，Edward Meechum與Underwood夫婦。<br/>（字數：約6,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

那是他的工作——國會警察站在轎車旁，雙臂交抱在胸前，不悅地盯著議員隻身走入草地上聚集的人群。數分鐘之前，出於職責，他提醒議員不能在沒有隨扈陪同之下進入追思會舉行的場地，怎知見面不到一天的議員竟厲聲訓斥他，說身為下屬的他沒有資格發號施令。他別無選擇，只能站在原地，眼睜睜看著議員的背影淹沒在群眾之中。他在心底埋怨這位愛端架子又愛面子的國會議員，同時祈禱悲慟的家屬不會失去理智朝議員開槍或是捅他一刀。議員說，要是發生那種事，群眾會把他視為英雄。自我中心的議員一點也不在乎，要是發生那種事，他這位倒楣的安全人員鐵定會丟掉飯碗。

那也是他的工作——國會警察打開車門走出轎車，活動僵硬的肩頸以及手腳，他左右張望，然後穿越深夜裡沒什麼人車的街道，來到對街那間還沒打烊的快餐店。他買了一杯黑咖啡，但婉拒了老闆自豪的手工披薩，他端著熱咖啡離開快餐店，匆匆橫越馬路，回到停在道旁的汽車。他啜飲著那杯不曉得在咖啡壺裡滾了多久的苦澀液體，不時抬頭望向快餐店二樓的窗戶。百葉窗放下，從外頭只能判斷房間裡仍有燈光，除此之外沒有透露更多的資訊。

發生在那個房間裡的任何事，他不能也不該多嘴。

他在螢光幕上看過她，新聞節目的特別專訪，訪問這位前程似錦的年輕記者，她撰寫多篇刊載在《華盛頓先鋒報》頭版的獨家報導。

他也在這條街上看過她，她佇立在快餐店的門口，和年輕男子接吻。

當時，他就在對街，坐在駕駛座握著方向盤，而議員人在後座，他抬起眼從後照鏡觀察議員，微弱的路燈光線透過車窗映在議員嚴肅的臉上，他無法斷定議員的表情是驚訝還是不悅。

對他而言，維護人身安全不是最艱困的職務，上過戰場的他對危險和威脅都不陌生，時時維持警戒與保持冷靜並非難事；至於可能是隨扈這一行最重要的守密原則，儘管他絕非愛嚼舌根之人，但他發現自己很難不去評斷親眼所見與雙耳所聞的事。

或許，那正是他在議員夫人的面前總是戰戰兢兢的原因，基於職業倫理，他不能向夫人打小報告，洩漏她的丈夫在別的女人家裡過夜。負責接送議員並且徹夜在外頭等待的他覺得自己像是理虧的共犯，宛若做錯事的小學生，不敢直視老師的眼睛。

又或許，見到夫人令他緊張的理由和議員的婚外情一點關係也沒有，而是因為夫人舉手投足間散發著他幾乎無法抗拒的魅力。公眾人物在鏡頭前後的表現經常大相徑庭，但這位議員夫人在沒有鎂光燈的私人寓所依舊保持她一貫的優雅儀態，她記得每一位隨扈，稱呼他們的名字而非姓氏，對待他們都很客氣，不像某些政治人物經常把隨扈當做下人恣意使喚。

因此，當夫人踏出家門朝他走來，邀他進屋喝杯現煮咖啡，並且聲稱她不接受拒絕的時候，他沒猶豫多久便一口答應。反正他的輪值時間快結束了，暫離幾分鐘應該無傷大雅。

直到一塊磚頭砸破窗戶飛進客廳。

他知道他闖禍了，除了值勤時擅離崗位，他還當街開槍。

你他媽的在想什麼，為了一杯咖啡離開崗位？……這裡不是阿富汗，是美國本土，還是華盛頓特區的住宅區，你不能隨便開槍！

隊長狠狠訓斥了他一頓，當場宣布停職等候內部調查，要求他交出配槍和警徽。

他瞥見議員夫婦站在門前臺階上，他聽得到他們和隊長的談話，譴責的字句化為利刃狠狠戳進他的胸膛。

為何他會鬼迷心竅擅離崗位？

……最起碼的，他很清楚理由絕非咖啡。

回到總部，隊長叫他進辦公室，又訓了他一頓。

你可能不熟悉議員，他可是連任十二屆的眾議員，在特區哪個高階警官他不認識？沒和他吃過飯？而你才替他工作沒幾天就捅了這個婁子？

隊長繼續數落他，他垂首站在書桌前，只不過他聽不見隊長的訓斥，雙耳之間盡是卡林哥谷從沒停歇過的砲火聲。

他幾乎不記得那天他是如何回到住處的，隊長的最後一段話在他心頭縈繞不去。他的性格不夠沉穩，欠缺安全人員必備的心理素質，因此他不適合擔任隨扈，遑論他的違規行為更是無法容忍。

調查還沒結束，但他推測懲處極有可能是免職。

這份工作是他的一切，退役歸國之後他唯一懂得為國效命的方式。

他一向不屑憑仗裙帶關係與關說的人，但他卻發現自己隔天一早動身前往國會山莊，換了訪客識別證，打定主意要見議員一面，拜託議員向隊長說情。

歷經漫長的等候，他終於見到了議員，但議員毫不留情拒絕了他。

結束了。

一切都結束了。

短暫的國會警察職業生涯到此為止了。

他茫然地走出國會大廈，不知道下一步該往哪裡去。

倘若他被革職，恐怕沒有別的執法單位願意錄用他；就算是私人保全公司，他紀錄上的污點只怕令人卻步。

那晚他躺在床上，翻來覆去徹夜未眠。

隔天一早，他接到隊長的電話，指示他立刻前往總部。

他硬著頭皮走進隊長辦公室，做好心理準備和這份工作說再見，豈料隊長卻把警徽和配槍還給他，告訴他說他復職了。昨天夜裡議員親自打電話到隊長家裡，為他說情，願意再給他一次機會。

隊長特別叮囑道，不是每個人都有這等機運，你真是他媽的走運，給我聽好了，你可別再他媽的搞砸了。

復職後他的第一件任務就是開車前去國會大廈載議員跑行程，他滿懷感激護送議員上車，他欠議員一份無法償還的人情，而他能回報的只有盡忠職守，不計一切為議員效命。

從這一刻開始，那不再只是他的工作。

  
※　※　※

 

深夜他來到議員的宅邸，得知夫人失蹤了。議員解釋，不是碰上危險失聯，而是她不願意被找到，但他需要知道妻子的去處。

國會警察沒有追問細節，才踏出大門，他立刻聯絡了昔日的同袍，一位專長尋人的私家偵探。不出兩天他就得到了消息，議員夫人目前人在紐約市，住在一名攝影師的公寓。調查報告送到他的電子信箱，鉅細靡遺的活動紀錄與跟監照片透露了夫人不為人知的婚外情。

他據實告訴議員，議員並未面露詫色，彷彿對於這個答案他早已了然於胸。

他不會否認，發現夫人另有情人令他對夫人的景仰減損了幾分。

但若議員不反對，又怎麼輪得到他來評斷呢？

他從來沒有和任何人交往超過六個月，無法想像和同一個人共度三十年會是什麼光景。

或許記者和攝影師都只不過是他們用來維繫婚姻的方式。

 

※　※　※

 

他站在精品店的展示櫃前方，毫無頭緒望著玻璃櫃裡陳列的袖扣。

幸好，笑容可掬的店員走了過來。

送禮還是自用？

送人。生日禮物。

朋友？

……不算是。

情人？

他搖頭回道，不，是上司。但我不知道他偏好哪一種。

姓名縮寫如何？她建議，簡單大方又具獨特性。

他立刻點頭說好。

他選了一款她推薦的銀質方形袖扣，價錢幾乎是他一個月的薪水。

當她聽到議員的姓名縮寫分別是哪兩個字母的時候，她輕笑了一聲，還問他是否在開玩笑尋她開心？得知他再認真不過，她立刻斂起笑容，低聲向他道歉。

數天之後，他拿到了成品，眼見刻著那兩個字母的金屬端正擺在小盒子裡，他也忍不住微笑。

結果那個小盒子在座車的手套箱裡一放就是十幾天，在此期間他一直找不到適當的時機把禮物送出去。

他曾經詢問過幕僚長的意見，但得到的答覆竟是議員生日從不慶祝也不收禮物。

如果他準備的禮物不是專為議員訂製的，他大概會把袖扣退回去。

議員生日過後一天，那晚他開車載議員回官邸，他先為地鐵意外不幸喪生的記者向議員致上哀悼之意，接著心一橫，終於取出禮物遞了過去。

議員從後照鏡看著他，面露微笑向他道謝。在那個當下，他感覺到胸口有一團難以言喻的暖洋洋愉悅感。

 

※　※　※

 

權力就是當一般人只能按照規則行事的時候，掌權的人卻能以自己的好惡直接改變規則，並且要求其他人配合。

議員不願意搬進天文臺一號圈的副總統官邸，於是秘勤局只好派人升級議員舊宅的種種安全防護措施；議員想要國會警察繼續擔任他的保鏢，但負責保護正副元首人身安全是秘勤局的職務範圍，於是他要求將國會警察從原職轉調秘勤局，接受密集的訓練課程，以便出任副總統的維安勤務。

對此，他毫無怨言。

不單是進入秘勤局形同高升，更因為他無法想像自己成為其他人的隨扈。

他暗暗下定決心，他會一直跟著議員，盡心守護準副總統，直到他退休。

 

※　※　※

 

新任秘勤探員站在官邸的出入口，隔著滿屋子的賓客，見證了副總統的就職宣誓。

 

※　※　※

 

政治人物的隨扈可能比他們的家人更瞭解他們的真實樣貌。

秘勤局明文規定探員不得洩漏他們工作的所見所聞，但探員們之間的閒談內容經常比八卦小報更精采，從長官那裡他聽到了多任元首的奇聞軼事，而告訴他們這些秘辛的用意則是為了教育新進探員，讓他們有心理建設。

曾有幾位資深探員對獲得破格拔擢的他抱持懷疑態度，認為副總統堅持任用他的舉動不給秘勤局面子。受訓期間他絲毫不敢鬆懈，不想給旁人更多質疑他的理由，也不想讓副總統失望。

上任之後，他和組員相處融洽，由於他比他們更瞭解副總統的生活作息以及個人好惡，雙方幾乎沒經歷什麼磨合期一切都上了軌道。

隨扈既是下屬，也像是家人。隨扈們的作息完全配合副總統夫婦，時時刻刻與他們同進同出，護送副總統往返住家和辦公室，為他們安排旅行的一切維安細節，甚至陪同副總統夫婦出門路跑。

熱浪來襲的夜晚，秘勤探員脫下西裝外套，捲起袖子，戴上棒球手套，蹲在官邸後院，與上身只有一件汗衫的副總統練投。

示威者全天候包圍官邸那陣子，秘勤探員幫夫人把修好的划船機從地下室搬上主臥室，讓她運動時仍享有隱私。

他寸步不離跟在副總統身旁，不但陪同副總統出席無數場演講與公開造勢，也安排了副總統和掮客以及某位富豪在燒烤店的祕密會面。

他親眼看到、親耳聽到足以改變國內與國際政局的對話，但他始終把那些話語當做背景聲，從不放在心上。

因為那不是他的工作。

 

※　※　※

 

在戰場上，威脅可能是藏在地下或看似無害的詭雷，也可能是從天而降的砲彈，或可能是埋伏在高處的狙擊手，或甚至是再尋常不過的婦女或孩童。

在政治圈，威脅出現的形式更加多樣且更難以預料。

那一年，副總統夫婦被各種醜聞纏身，外交危機、政治獻金來源疑似外資利用賭場洗錢、燒烤店老闆爆出持槍搶劫前科，夫人在電視專訪承認二十年前遭到性侵且墮胎、疑似外遇的醜聞等等，導致副總統官邸成為攻擊的目標，外頭聚集了一群高舉字牌，終日喊抗議口號的示威者。

任何一項威脅都可能斷送副總統夫婦的政治生命，但他們絲毫不退縮，抬頭挺胸面對各項指控與攻訐。

這一切他全看在眼底，而他唯一能幫上忙的只有全心全意保護副總統夫婦的人身安全。

 

※　※　※

 

那一夜他喝多了。

從機場回到官邸，他發現夫人蹲在廚房裡，玻璃碎片散落在她赤裸的雙足旁。他趕忙阻止夫人收拾殘局，說話同時他蹲下身撿拾碎玻璃，卻一時不慎割傷了手。

夫人堅持為他包紮傷口。她拿著繃帶繞著他的手捲了一圈再一圈，她的手指貼著他的皮膚，他只能屏住呼吸，站得筆直，深怕一不小心會做出什麼失禮的舉動。

他答應了夫人的喝酒邀約，但婉拒了葡萄酒，聲稱給他喝高檔貨只是浪費，不過他接受了波本威士忌。

這絕不是小酒館的廉價威士忌，瓶塞一拔香味四溢，光聞香氣已經有了幾分醉意。

夫人為他斟了一杯，他淺嚐一口，這種辛辣醇厚的味道是他從來沒喝過的。

他感到有些不好意思，同時卻又感到欣喜，有機會能喝到上好的威士忌。

他不知不覺喝了一杯又一杯，夫人也開了一瓶葡萄酒和他對飲。

他漸漸放鬆了下來，說起和同事喝酒聊天時會講的趣事，儘管那些略嫌粗俗的話題可能不太適合副總統夫人，然而夫人笑得很開心，貌似一點也不介意。

在酒精的作用下，他的自制力和記憶變得極度不可靠，後來發生的事他無法清楚解釋也回想不起所有的細節。他依稀記得副總統出現在廚房，也喝了點酒，副總統捲起他的衣袖查看他的傷勢，而他不知道哪裡來的膽量，竟然忍不住想要試探，用顫抖的手指輕碰副總統的手背。

理解彼此意圖的眼神交換，落在手上的輕吻是邀請信號，在褪去衣物之前，他吻了夫人也吻了副總統。

 

※　※　※

 

他知道那只是一場性遊戲。結縭近三十載的夫妻偶爾找點不一樣的樂趣，僅此而已。

 

※　※　※

 

不久之後，總統請辭下臺，副總統遞補繼任。

當上秘勤探員不過一年，現在他已經是白宮侍衛長了。

有些時候他覺得這是一場隨時會醒過來的美夢，一點也不真實。兩年前他差點被革職，有誰能料到，現在總統車隊出巡時，總統座車的駕駛不是別人正是他。

那是一段異常忙碌的日子，他的勤務範圍涵蓋了白宮、總統車隊、以及空軍一號。當總統為了外交危機忙得焦頭爛額，頻頻出訪的期間，白宮侍衛長也四處奔波，親自監督每一趟出訪行程的安全勤務，忙得幾乎沒有私人生活的空間。

他曾經約會過幾次，他的對象多是同事介紹的，他們的太太或姊妹的女性朋友，因為她們比較瞭解隨扈的生活，較能體諒他們。

只不過每一段短暫的感情都無疾而終，皆已分手收場。

沒時間約會固然是原因，更重要的是他的心早已在別人身上了。

精確來說，他的心早已放在兩個彼此為夫妻關係的人身上。

或許那不是愛情，而是愛慕、迷戀、以及欲望交織而成的強烈情感。

他不容許自己破壞他們的牽絆，更不願意淪為八卦報的醜聞題材，這段感情他唯一能付出的，只有他對總統與第一夫人的絕對忠誠。

 

※　※　※

 

上臺時承諾不競選連任的總統，為了貫徹他的政策，決定投入黨內初選。

總統找來一位知名小說作家，希望能藉助他的文字來宣傳他的就業方案。

打從看到作家的第一眼，白宮侍衛長就不信任對方。作家和其他媒體記者一同登上空軍一號跟隨總統旅行，他的工作內容就是把看到的和聽到的寫成文字昭告世人，但與記者不同的，在於他的文字不是報導而是創作。

為了作品能夠大賣，誰能保證這位作家不會加油添醋，寫出什麼娛樂十足但偏離事實的故事？

總統的決定他無從置喙，但至少，他找到機會向作家表達了自己的反對意見。

他可以接受總統或第一夫人的視線在其他人身上，但他無法忍受任何人以任何形式傷害他們。

最後，他很高興看到出書計畫胎死腹中。

 

※　※　※

 

他這輩子經歷過最浪漫的事，應該是總統要他把手放在牆上，然後拿起麥克筆在白宮的牆壁上臨摹他的手掌輪廓。

極為孩子氣的舉動惹得他不住輕笑。

他們兩人站得很近，儘管沒有身體接觸。

他稍稍往前傾身，讓自己的臉靠近總統的後腦勺，深深吸氣，讓另一個人的氣味充滿他的鼻腔。

他是一個知足的人，如果這是他最多能夠得到的，他不會索求更多。

 

※　※　※

 

那是他的工作——白宮侍衛長緊跟在總統身旁，目光掃視聚集在演講場地之外的學生和示威者。支持者與反對者齊聲高喊不同的口號，他對叫囂充耳不聞，專注在搜尋任何不尋常的動靜。

轟然槍響中斷了抗議，尖叫聲此起彼落，他伸手推開總統，用自己的身體護住總統，拔槍，朝向撥開人群衝來的槍手射擊。

他摔倒在地，半個身體壓住總統。

他感到灼熱，他感到刺痛，他的視線漸漸模糊，聲音越來越遙遠。

然後他什麼都沒感覺到了。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 話說我一直喜歡Underwood夫婦的合作夥伴關係，第一季就深信Frank和軍校老同學關係匪淺，或許是這個緣故，第二季末的三人行反而覺得沒什麼，畢竟FU曾引述過Oscar Wilde的名句'Everything (in the world) is about sex except sex. Sex is about power.'，因此那幕的涵義像是一路挨打的他們終於取得這場權力鬥爭的主控權，即將開始反擊。直到第四季畫手那幕，我才瞬間上了船。只不過……發糖完馬上發便當是哪招啊！（崩潰）


End file.
